All Those Secrets You've Been Concealing
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Grey's AnatomyAngel crossover! Alex is hiding something from George. What's that something? Well, it involves a famous blonde vampire and a few pointy wooden sticks. SLASH! GeorgeAlex and implied AngelSpike. Transfered from Grey's Anatomy. PLEASE REVIEW!


Hey, everyone! I'm back yet again, but this time with an Angel/Grey's Anatomy crossover! I think the first, actually. Haha. Cool. It's different, but what can I say? I just had to respond to the "Supernatural" word prompt and vampires came to mind.

**_I SAID IT IN THE SUMMARY, BUT I'M SAYING IT AGAIN. THIS IS A SLASH STORY! MALE/MALE ROMANCE! YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT FLAMES FOR SOMETHING I WARNED YOU ABOUT IN BIG BOLD LETTERS!_**

REMEMBER! THE PAIRINGS ARE GEORGEALEX AND ANGEL/SPIKE! THE SECOND IS ONLY IMPLIED, BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN IT ISN'T IN THERE!

AND FOR YOU IN-CHARACTER NUTS, THE CHARACTERS MAY BE KIND OF OFF!

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Angel nor do I own Grey's Anatomy. I just use the characters to make these strange stories.

All Those Secrets You've Been Concealing  
One-Shot

_**Seattle**_

Night had fallen over Seattle once again. The darkened sky was littered with the city's artificial light and the few stars that could be seen, though no one paid attention. A glowing half-moon hovered in the dark, casting an eerie glow over its surrounding area.

In one apartment miles into the city lay two men in a bed, one holding the other to his chest in a deep slumber as his partner stared out the window sadly. He did not want to leave his lover's arms—but like every night he wasn't in the hospital—he had a job to do. He sighed as his phone buzzed on the night stand. Grabbing it, his eyes scrolled over the text, knowing the sender was getting impatient. He rolled his eyes at the message.

WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, ALEX? WE NEED TO GET GOING.

Alex quickly typed an answer, letting the other person know he'd be there soon and rolled over. Holding Alex to his chest was George O'Malley and as Alex stared at the calm face of his boyfriend, he could only wish he didn't have to leave. He knew there was no choice, though. Carefully unlocking George's arms from around him, Alex gathered his clothes from where they'd been thrown earlier that night. He left his regular jacket on the floor, opting for a long leather coat that reached his thighs.

Behind him, George stirred and moaned as the cold air hit his bare skin.

Alex froze where he stood, holding his breath until George had settled down again. He hated hiding this from George, sneaking out every night. It wasn't right, but he knew George would never really understand. He'd been doing this his whole life and now that he had him, Alex was going to do whatever he could to protect his boyfriend.

Alex's phone started buzzing in his pocket again, alerting him of another text message as he slipped something into his combat boot. He carefully slipped from the room, taking careful steps until he was safely in the hallway, then rushed outside. Alex ran down the street and to the intersection until he reached the tall figure that was leaning against the telephone pole.

"About time," the man snapped at Alex, his voice coated with annoyance that Alex could clearly pick up over the English accent.

"Sorry," Alex panted, taking the object the man was offering and strapping it to his arm before carefully covering it with his sleeve. He added an identical object to his other arm.

The man stared at Alex for a moment before snorting. "You got shagged." It wasn't a question.

"Shut up, Spike," Alex muttered.

"No way," Spike said. "I'm late 'cause I was getting some and you scream at me. For all you know, tonight could have been the bloody apocalypse."

Alex rolled his eyes. "That was last week."

"We live on a Hellmouth," Spike reminded him as they walked down the road, eyes carefully examining each alley they passed. "An apocalypse could be any day."

Alex shrugged, knowing he had a point. "You're the one that's late most days. Busy screwing-"

"When are you going to tell him?" Spike said, cutting him off. As much fun as talking about his sex life was, he had more fun bugging Alex about his own. The guy was dating a normal, after all. It was amazing he's kept this a secret from George this long.

"Never," Alex sighed, "I want to, but it's just too complicated. How am I…Hold on." Alex bent down, silently grabbing a rock as he threw it at the head of the man ahead of him.

The dark-haired man spun around instantly, showing Alex his menacing face and rushed at the surgical intern.

Alex spun, throwing his leg up and into his opponent's face before punching him in the stomach and sending the red-haired man to the ground. Jumping up, he grabbed onto a tree branch, quickly snapping it off and driving it into the man's chest.

Alex stood, brushing his arms off as he returned his gaze to Spike. "How am I supposed to tell him about this?" He asked, returning to their earlier conversation. "The vampires, the Hellmouth, the fact that I'm from a family of hunters? Not really something I could bring up after sex."

"There's more to it and you know it."

Alex sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just want to protect him. If he knew about all of his," he waved his arm towards the pile of dust that had once been a vampire, "he'd either leave or try to help. I'm not going to put him in danger."

"Shouldn't that be his choice?" Spike asked, holding up a hand as Alex opened his mouth. "Let me finish. Maybe he'd try to help, yeah, but it would be because he wanted to. You've been protecting him and this whole damn town since the day you got here and so he'd need training. So did the others. If he leaves? Then he's just an idiot."

Alex bit his lip, knowing that Spike was right. If George wanted to fight, it would be up to him, but that didn't mean that Alex wanted him to. George fighting could very well lead to George dying and that just wasn't an option. He shook his head. "That soul's made you advice giving."

"I know."

"It's creepy."

"I know."

Alex laughed softly as Spike sent him a smirk and jumped into combat with a pair of vampires.

He'd been fighting with Spike for nearly two years now—since the blonde had fought the final battle in LA. Alex didn't know every detail, but what he did know was that Spike and the remaining members of his team had moved away from California after the battle was over. Spike had been the first of them to recover and return to the streets where Alex and he run into each other…okay, so it was more like Alex had tried to stake him, but it wasn't his fault. He didn't know Spike wasn't evil. Since then, Alex had mostly stuck to fighting with Spike and though the blonde had told him all about his companions, he's only met them in passing a couple times.

"Alex!" Spike shouted, snapping Alex from his thoughts as he sent a roundhouse kick into another vampire's face. "Might wanna look behind you!"

Alex spun around, gasping as a female vampire sent her fist into his stomach and her male companion punched him in the face. The blows sent him flying to the ground. He bent his leg up, bringing his foot as close to his hand as he could get, pulling a small knife from his boot.

The male vampire snarled, straddling Alex as he bent down and his fangs inched towards Alex's neck.

Alex grunted, his arm flying up and burying the small dagger into the vampire's neck. As the vampire howled in pain, Alex shoved him off and into his companion. As the two vampires regained their footing and rushed at him from both sides, Alex pulled his arm up. Two wooden stakes protruded from his sleeves, imbedding themselves into the vampires' chests. While the two exploded into dust, Alex coughed and a hand inched towards his neck, feeling a warm substance dripping down his neck. "The bastard bit me."

Spike snorted, his own opponents in a combined pile of dust behind him. "That's what vamps usually do, love."

"Don't call me 'love', Spike," Alex muttered. He coughed again, his face screwing up in pain as he clutched at his chest for a minute.

"Ribs hurt?"

Alex nodded. "I don't even remember getting hit in the chest. Stomach, sure. Not the chest, though."

Spike resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Poor kid's running himself ragged. Can't keep up._ His hand fell onto Alex's shoulder. "I'm takin' you home. You're blood is going to attract any vampire within six blocks." He cut Alex off before the refusal even reached his vocal cords. "He finds out, he finds out. You say you love him, right?"

Alex nodded slowly.

"Then he deserves to know the truth." Spike shrugged. "Can't keep making decisions for him."

Alex exhaled through his nose, biting the inside of his cheek. "My comment from earlier still stands. The advice thing is creepy."

"Yeah, yeah."

---

Alex pushed the door to his apartment—George hadn't actually moved in yet—trying to remain as quiet as possible. He fell into a chair, eyes watching Spike go into the bathroom for the bandages. _Why the hell did I ever invite him in? he's not even trying to be quiet he'll wake-_

"Alex?"

Alex jumped. _Crap! _He cleared his throat nervously. "In here," he called.

George exited the bedroom clad in his boxers, glaring at Alex for a second before the blood caught his eyes. He rushed forward, placing a soft hand on Alex's cheek. "What happened?"

Alex opened and closed his mouth a few times before he shook his head. "It's noth-"

"_Alex_," Spike stressed, exiting the bathroom, bandages in hand.

George's head shot over to Spike. "Who are-" He cut himself off, looking at Alex, nervous. "Alex…"

Alex's eyes widened as he realized what George thought Spike was. "No, no, no. Never in a million years."

Spike rolled his eyes. "You can say that again."

George relaxed slightly, turning back to Alex. "What's going on?"

"You need to tell him."

Alex looked at his boyfriend, glanced at Spike, and then did it again. "You're ganging up on me."

Spike nodded, smirking.

Alex sighed, taking George's hand in his own as his boyfriend slowly lowered himself into the chair beside him. "I need to talk to you."

George frowned. "That's never good."

Alex bit his lip, wiping the blood that was dripping into his eye away. "Delayed reaction much?" he muttered, "I got hit twenty minutes ago."

Spike snorted. "Just get on with it."

George looked between the two, completely lost. Who was the blonde guy? Why did Alex sneak out? Where'd he get the cuts? "Alex…"

Alex looked back at George, squeezing his hand. "You know how I told you about my dad, but I never really mentioned much about my mom?" he asked slowly, wanting to make sure that George got everything he was about to explain. It was a long story.

George nodded. He knew Alex's dad had been abusive and a drug addict, but Alex had always clammed up at the mention of his past with his mother.

"My mom's side of the family has…traditions. She did it, her brother did it, their parents, their grandparents. Hell, we don't even know how far back it started."

"Started what?" George asked.

Alex tilted his head to the side, slightly as Spike bandaged his neck. "Hunting," he replied softly. He exhaled. "George, my family…they're…we're…we hunt vampires."

George blinked. "…Huh?"

"I know it sounds crazy…okay, no I don't. I was raised knowing about it, but as crazy as it must seem to you, it is real. You've been in the morgue. The people that have been brought in with the little holes in their neck or the ones that were beheaded while they were in there? Vampire victims.

"You've seen the old movies where the vampires bite you and you become one of them? Well…it's not that easy. To have a vampire turn you, they have to suck your blood and then you have to suck their blood-"

"It's a whole big sucking thing," Spike quipped, bandaging the cut above Alex's eye.

"Basically," Alex chuckled before turning serious again. "Some of the people in the morgue were forced to drink and would have risen. They needed to be beheaded."

George's eyes widened. "That was you?"

"And Spike," Alex added. "It's easier for him to see the fledglings since," he glanced at Spike, catching his nod, "he's a vampire."

George's eyebrows furrowed. "You're losing me."

Spike rolled his eyes, turning George's head to him and slipping into his game face. "See? Vamp face."

George paled.

"Spike, you're scaring him," Alex snapped, raising George's hand to his lips and kissing his wrist. "George-"

"You're serious," George whispered, shocked.

Alex bit his lip, dropping George's hand as his gaze fell to his lap. _I knew it. What normal guy would stick around after learning that?_

George took Alex's hand back in his own. "No letting go. I may have a heart attack."

Alex's head shot up. _He's not running._

"I think he's waiting for you to finish," Spike said.

Alex glared at the blonde before turning back to George. "When…when I'm not at the hospital, I'm out on patrol; looking for vampires or whatever's out there."

"Like?" George asked, not knowing if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Demons, hell gods, apocalypses," Spike listed.

Alex rolled his eyes. "And he says it like it's a freaking grocery list."

"Like you don't?"

"I never said I don't. I'm used to it. George isn't."

"We live on a Hellmouth. He'll have to get used to it if he's going to live here. There could be an apocalypse-"

"Oh, God. Not the Hellmouth thing again. The apocalypse was last week, Spike. You remember? I was dead for like five minutes."

"Only because you let the thing strangle you."

"I did not let it strangle me," Alex snapped.

"Whatever."

"George is still confused," George piped up.

Alex looked at George sheepishly. "Sorry," he apologized, not really knowing if it was for losing focus or for lying to George this whole time; maybe both, "It's just…I didn't want to get you involved. I've got enough of things out there that are out for my family's blood and I didn't want you to get hurt. I thought it'd be easier if you didn't know; that maybe you'd be safer."

"Alex, go get changed," Spike ordered. "You're covered in blood. I may be off human blood, but it doesn't mean it isn't tempting."

Alex nodded, glancing at George sadly. "Don't know how good my word is anymore, but he's fine. Don't worry." He rose, dropping George's hand and going into the bedroom.

George shifted nervously. _I'm in a room with a vampire. Oh, please don't kill me._

"You can't blame the kid," Spike said. "He's seen how hard it is; trying to do what we do and dating a normal, but he tried with you."

"Why?" George asked quietly.

Spike shrugged slightly. "Maybe 'cause he loves you? He didn't want to get you involved in the fighting. He's been fighting since he was a kid and he can barely handle working at the hospital and going on patrol."

George felt his chest tighten. He'd noticed the bags under Alex's eyes. _He said he was having trouble sleeping. He hasn't even been sleeping. _Watching Alex return to the room, George stood and met Alex half way.

His hands fell on Alex's waist, bringing his hips forward until they met his own. One hand left Alex's waist and took a new residence on the back of the hunter's neck. George pulled Alex's head down and their lips meshed together.

Alex stood there for a moment before his mouth began moving against George's and his hands hooked just over the small of George's back.

Spike watched the two, smiling softly. In the short time he'd known Alex, he had begun to feel the kind of protectiveness he's felt for Dawn and Fred. If Alex was happy with George, who was he to argue? He'd dated the Slayer.

Spike bit back a chuckle, grabbing the pad that was on the counter. He scrawled something down quickly before ducking out of the apartment and leaving the two alone.

George broke away a minute later. His eyes met Alex's worried ones and he gently kissed his chin. "I'm not leaving, you know?"

Alex's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But," George added, making Alex's face fall, "you're not doing it alone anymore. I know that Spike helps, but he can't be there every night. I'm going to help you, Alex."

"George, you don't have to. I-"

"I know I don't have to. I _want_ to," George said, gently tracing circles on Alex's arm as he stared straight into the taller man's eyes. "I can help. As long as you train me, I can help."

Alex stood still, his eyes locked on George's as he fought back the emotions that wanted to break through. He'd been so scared that George was going to freak and run. Yeah, George was going to fight, but he was _staying_. That was a miracle in itself. There were no words that he could say, so Alex just bent down and kissed George again.

They broke away when air became an issue and George looked around. "Hey, where'd Spike go?"

Alex looked around, spotting a note on the table. Picking it up, he read it quickly before bursting into laughter, George right behind him.

_Well, as much fun as it is to watch you two snog, I've got places to be. Namely, with me sire doin' what you two will be in ten minutes._

_And Georgie-boy? Be gentle with the kid. He bruised a couple ribs tonight. Otherwise? Feel free to shag his brains out._

_Have fun!_

_—Spike_

Alex shook his head. "Same old Spike."

George slid his arms around his boyfriend's waist, grinding into the back of Alex's thigh. "With a good idea."

Alex turned and ground their hips together. He bent his lips to George's ear. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he whispered, voice husky.

"Absolutely nothing." George kissed him again, pushing Alex towards the bedroom.

The door slammed shut behind them.

The End.

Anime Girl23: YAY! Done! This one was hard to do. I was trying to stay as in character as I could with everyone, but also adding into it that George is kind of in shock, Alex was hiding a huge secret, and Spike has become a scary, advice-giving guy. I hope it wasn't that bad, though.

Alex: At least you didn't make me cry this time.

Anime Girl23: I came close to it.

Alex: ...

Anime Girl23: Anyway, please leave me _positive_ reviews! This was a hard story to do and it isn't like I had other fanfictions to use for examples or references. It's fair to say I tried, though.

Until next time!


End file.
